Kebangun Jam Tiga
by Apel Hijau
Summary: Orang kurang ajar mana yang berani mengubah alarm-nya menjadi pukul tiga pagi?/"Karma, hati-hati ya kalau kebangun jam tiga pagi. Biasanya ada yang lagi liatin elu dari pojok."—Kirara Hazama, kelas 3-E/an AsaKaru Fic/AU/DLDR


Seharusnya jam segini Akabane Karma udah asyik meringkuk di kasur sambil meluk guling.

Tetapi karena ada tugas kelompok dadakan dari Koro-sensei—wali kelas merangkap guru Kimia-nya—Ia terpaksa terjaga di meja belajarnya sambil bergulat dengan tugas sebanyak sepuluh lembar HVS. Bukan main susahnya—terlebih semuanya harus dikerjakan seorang diri karena rekan sekelompoknya, Asano Gakushuu, tiba-tiba sakit, dan harus tidur duluan di kamarnya.

Nggak tau sakit apa, pokoknya Karma cuma bisa nyumpahin kalau Gakushuu bohong bakal sakit betulan sampai nggak masuk selama sebulan. Mampus.

"Tinggal satu nomor lagi, yeeeay." Karma diam-diam bersorak kecil, sewaktu sampai di nomor terakhir, yaitu nomor seratus. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa Koro-sensei tiba-tiba ngasih PR sebanyak ini, "Nah selesai~ Akhirnyaaaa."

Lelah usai bermaso tugas selama hampir tujuh jam, Karma menyenderkan punggungnya yang letih pada punggung kursi. Ia menggerakan persendiannya yang kaku, sebelum akhirnya menguap sambil melirik jam yang menggantung manis di tembok kamarnya. _Jam dua pagi._

Seraya menahan kantuk, Ia menyeret kedua kakinya yang terasa berat menuju kasur, kemudian mendapati Asano Gakushuu tengah tidur pulas di balik selimut. Awalnya si kepala oren itu memang membantu di satu jam pertama kerja kelompok—tapi yah, karena tiba-tiba 'ngaku' sakit, akhirnya dia milih buat tidur lebih dini. Iya. Di kasurnya juga—dengan alibi nggak kuat jalan ke rumah.

 _Kurang ajar memang._

"Haaaaaah." Karma menghela nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya merebahkan diri di samping Gakushuu. Capek.

Nggak peduli jantungnya mendadak _doki-doki_ karena Gakushuu secara _auto_ menjadikannya guling, atau mukanya langsung panas tatkala sadar kalau keduanya sedang berada di kasur yang sama, Karma lebih milih merem. Demi apapun, dia butuh istirahat, dan mau tidur nyenyak—soalnya nanti pagi, sekolah juga menanti.

Tetapi, dia nggak bisa sangkal, kalau dia kesulitan tidur di samping pacarnya sendiri. Maksudnya, sekalipun mereka udah jadian dari sebulan yang lalu, rasanya canggung juga untuk tidur sekasur.

 _Terlalu dini, tau._

"Apa-apaan." Karma menggerutu sendiri malam itu. Ia memandang wajah Gakushuu yang sedang tertidur pulas, dan entah mengapa mukanya terlihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya. Mungkin betulan sakit—Karma jadi menyesal udah menaruh rasa suujon dalam hati.

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk balas memeluk tubuh Gakushuu yang berlapis piyama jingga, sebelum akhirnya tidur cantik dengan bersandar pada dada bidang si kepala oren. Nyaman banget. Karma seketika tertidur pulas dalam hitungan kesepuluh—efek terlalu nyaman kali, ya?

 ** _Cie._**

Tetapi ironi memang—baru saja berkelana di alam mimpi selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, sebuah suara yang sangat nyaring tiba-tiba terdengar, memecah kesunyian malam di kediaman Akabane. Karma langsung bangun—melotot penuh amarah, serasa kayak tokoh setan di film horror kebanyakan.

.

 **"KARMA-KUN AYO BANGUN~ KARMA-KUN AYO BANGUN~ KARMA-KUN AYO BANGUN~ ..."**

.

 _Itu alarm-nya._

 ** _Dan orang kurang ajar mana yang berani mengubah alarm-nya menjadi pukul tiga pagi?_**

.

.

 **"Kebangun Jam Tiga"**

—an Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Fanfiction—

 **Disclaimer :**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Yuusei Matsui

 **Pairing :**

Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre(s)** Humor, Horror

 **Warning !**

 _AU— **Gakushuu sekelas sama Karma** , BL, Bahasa agak kasar sedikit hehe (?), DLDR, Bahasa 'gue-elu'_, garing hehe (?)

.

.

 ** _Enjoy~ Hope u like it ~_**

.

.

Sampai menit ke tiga puluh, Karma masih belum beranjak dari kasur. Syukur-syukur kalau si pembuat bising ada di meja nakas—lah ini, lokasinya saja ada di dapur, karena tadi ketinggalan pas Karma mau minum.

Membayangkan dirinya yang super capek ini harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidur demi matiin alarm— _ogah banget gila_. Karma itu udah nggak kuat ya, apalagi dapurnya itu ada di lantai satu, sedangkan kamarnya ada di lantai dua.

"Ini bunyi darimana sih. Bacotnya sama kayak Karma." tiba-tiba Gakushuu keikutan bangun. Pemuda berambut oranye itu masih belum melekcuma meracau nggak jelas sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi.

Si kepala merah langsung jengkel melihatnya, "Yaudah Gakushuu aja yang matiin. Gua males turun ke bawah. Capek tau abis ngerodi tugas."

"Ngomong sama tembok. Hape juga hape siapa—tanggung jawab dikit ngapa, Kar. Zzz"

"Apa-apaan sih lo, Shuu? Sukur-sukur tugasnya udah gua kerjain sendiri, lu malah enak tidur." Karma mulai mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya dengan sedramatis mungkin, "Terus sekarang lu nyuruh gua ke bawah setelah gua ngerjain seratus soal seorang diri? DI MANA KONTRIBUSI LO, WOOOOOIII!"

.

Karma ngegas. Gakushuu malah mingkem, tapi masih merem.

.

Sebenarnya, di satu sisi, Ia juga tak enak hati membiarkan sang kekasih begadang demi mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang menyertakan dirinya. Tapi gimana, ya? Gakushuu juga lagi sakit—kepalanya pusing banget. Mau melangkah aja serasa sangat pening, kayak mau meledak.

Apalagi kalau turun tangga. Kalau dia kelewat pusing, terus akhirnya jatuh sampai keguling-guling bagaimana? Nggak lucu, tau.

"Tega amat sih nyuruh orang sakit buat matiin alarm. Makhluk nggak punya hati." barulah, Gakushuu melek. Ia melihat Karma lagi tiduran di hadapannya dengan tampang frustasi, kayak mau mati.

Kasihan sih—tapi sekali lagi, Gakushuu itu beneran sakit, tau.

"Apanya yang nggak punya hati, anjir? Gua udah ngerodi, dan lu ngatain gua nggak punya hati? YANG NGGAK PUNYA HATI BENERAN SIAPA, GOBLOOK?"

.

 ** _Idih malah makin ngegas._**

.

Asano Gakushuu jadi nggak punya pilihan lain.

Pada akhirnya, pemuda berkelereng ungu itu bangun dari kasurnya, kemudian bersiap-siap pergi menuju dapur. Sekalipun pening menghantam kepalanya dengan begitu kuat, Gakushuu nggak boleh jadi manja. Harus _tsuyoi_ , seperti yang diajarkan oleh ayahanda tersayang.

.

 _"Ingat ya, dulu Ayah aja kena DBD masih sanggup benahin kebun kakek kamu. Masa kamu pusing dikit langsung mau izin nggak masuk?"_

.

"Yaudah. Gua ke bawah ya, Karma." kata Gakushuu, membuat si kepala merah bersorak bahagia dari atas kasur, "Tapi nanti kalo denger suara gua gabruk gabruk dari bawah, buruan turun ya. Takutnya gua keburu pingsan."

"Selaw. Semangat, Gakushuu sayang~"

Usai mendapat kecupan singkat di pipi sebagai penyemangat—yang entah kenapa berhasil membuat kadar pusing kian berkurang—Asano Gakushuu segera melangkah gontai meninggalkan kamar, kemudian, sosoknya hilang ditelan pintu.

Akabane Karma masih menunggu di kasurnya—mendengar derap langkah yang kian menjauh. Sambil menantipun, Ia sempat-sempatnya merem. Berharap dapat keajaiban bisa tidur walau kupingnya serasa mau pecah dengar alarm yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Namun ironiknya—sama seperti sebelumnya—sewaktu Ia hampir saja tiba di alam mimpi yang indah, tiba-tiba lampu kamarnya padam. Demikian dengan _air conditioner_ , beserta lampu pada balkon kamarnya.

.

 ** _CTEK!_**

.

 **Mati lampu.**

 **Hahaha.**

.

.

.

Akabane Karma mendadak tidak jadi kepengen tidur. Ia masih terjaga di kasurnya—menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap, dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara takut—karena dia benci gelap—dan gelisah—gara-gara cuma rumahnya yang padam di perumahannya. Iya. Sekalipun Karma itu jago berantem, sebenarnya dia itu **penakut banget**.

Kalau keadaan sudah beginipun, Karma justru terbayang segala hal mengerikan yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Seperti cerita menyeramkan dari Hazama Kirara soal pembunuh bergergaji yang suka masuk dari satu rumah ke rumah lain, sampai cerita tentang teror di pukul tiga pagi.

.

 _"Karma, hati-hati ya kalau kebangun jam tiga pagi. Biasanya ada yang lagi liatin lu dari pojok."_

 _"Eh, lu tau nggak? Masa semalam gua disamperin setan bapak-bapak. Kepalanya nggak ada, terus perutnya bolong."_

 _"Karma, kalau malem kebangun jangan suka nengok-nengok. Nanti ketemu kuntilanak di samping lu wkwkw."_

.

 _Kirara bego_ —omongannya waktu itu jadi terngiang-ngiang di kepala Karma, kan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu jadi makin parno. Tetapi bukan itu saja yang dicemaskan olehnya, melainkan Asano Gakushuu. Entah di mana keberadaan pacarnya itu sekarang. Rasanya pengen langsung jemput, takut Gakushuu kenapa-kenapa di lantai satu.

Namun—bagaimana caranya Karma keluar kamar kalau berjalan selangkah saja udah gemeter hebat?

.

 **GABRUK! GABRUK! GABRUK! GABRUK! ...**

 **"KARMAAAAAAAAAAA—GYAAAAAAAAA"**

.

 _Mampus—itu suara Gakushuu._

Karma tebak, pemuda berambut jingga itu salah injak anak tangga lalu berguling sampai bawah. Soalnya bunyi gabruknya berulang kali, mengikuti jumlah anak tangga di rumahnya—iya. Jangan tanya kenapa Karma bisa hafal.

Tetapi, Ia jadi teringat akan pesan-pesan Gakushuu sebelum pergi—langsung jemput kalau denger suara gabruk gabruk. Aduh, kalau begini sih, jadi bingung kan, lebih mentingin pacarnya atau rasa takutnya yang tak terkendali?

.

 **GABRUK!!!**

.

 _Suara gabruk apalagi ini. Haha. Kok dekat sekali—nggak seperti suara gabruk dari luar kamar._

Kelereng tembaga Karma sontak membulat. Ia menurunkan sedikit selimutnya, untuk melihat keadaan kamarnya yang gelap. Di sudut kamar, syukurlah tidak ada makhluk yang diceritakan Kirara. Di langit-langit juga tidak ada kepala yang menggantung atau apalah. Lalu di balkon kamar—yang cuma dibatasi pintu berkaca—juga tidak tampak makhluk apapun.

Karma bernafas lega, "Syukurlah."

Tetapi ketegangan serasa mencekam tengkuknya, tatkala tiba-tiba saja sesuatu dari balkon mengintip ke dalam kamarnya, seakan hendak menyapa si pemilik kamar. Kepalanya hitam pekat—dengan sepasang bola mata merah, melotot lebar seakan ingin keluar dari tengkoraknya, dibarengi seringai lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi taring nan tajam. Lehernya hampir patah.

Sosok itu melambai-lambai dengan manis ke arah si empunya kamar.

Dan tertawa.

 _Iya. Ketawanya mirip kuntilanak._

.

 **"GOBLOOOOOOOOKKK"**

Hitungan ketiga, Karma sudah ngacir keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Sumpah, sekarang Karma gemetar.

Berkat larinya yang super kencang—efek parno—akhirnya Ia tiba dengan cepat di lantai satu rumahnya yang juga gelap. Satu-satunya pencahayaan hanyalah cahaya lampu jalanan, dan rumah tetangga yang merembes melalui jendela. Atmosfer malam yang dingin, entah kenapa jadi makin dingin, dan tegang gara-gara insiden mati lampu ini.

"Jangan-jangan tadi gue lupa input voucher listrik. Bego. Mana angkanya ada di hape." Karma merutuk selama mondar-mandir di ruang tengah. Kantuknya seakan sirna sekarang.

Jangan tanya kenapa Ia belum beranjak ke mana-mana—soalnya lima menit yang lalu, alarmnya tiba-tiba mati. Dan sewaktu ke dapur, Ia tidak menemukan sosok Asano Gakushuu, juga ponselnya. Seakan hilang ditelan kegelapan, bikin merinding memang.

Jadi daripada suujon, Karma mengasumsikan Gakushuu tiba-tiba kebelet, dan pergi ke toilet.

"Tapi lama amat? Gakushuu ke mana sih, anjir." Karma ngomel—menggigit kukunya dengan gelisah, sambil nengok ke sana ke mari. Sekelilingnya yang gelap, dan terasa menyeramkan sontak membuatnya langsung menunduk—aduh, mending nunduk, daripada nggak sengaja lihat makhluk yang tak diinginkan.

 _Kayak makhluk tadi, misalnya._

Tapi serius, itu makhluk apaansih? Dan kenapa bisa ada di balkonnya?

.

 ** _Klontang! Klontang!_**

.

Nafas Karma langsung tercekat— _ada apa lagi ini._

Suara panci yang jatuh barusan membuatnya yakin kalau sumbernya dari dapur. Karmapun langsung menengok ke arah koridor yang mengarah pada dapur, lalu menelan ludahnya gugup. Entah kenapa tubuhnya mendadak lebih gemetar dari sebelumnya.

.

 **"KAAAARMAAAAAA"**

 ** _Suara Gakushuu!_**

.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, sosok berkepala merah itu segera berlari secepat kilat ke arah dapur. Namun begitu sampai di sana, yang ditemuinya hanya panci-panci berserakan di lantai. Piring-piring kesayangannya yang turut pecah, kulkas yang terbuka lebar, serta sesosok jangkung berkepala oranye yang sedang terduduk lemas, memunggunginya.

Tak jauh darinya, terdapat ponselnya yang tergeletak—kondisinya mati.

"G-Gakushuu? Lu ngapain, sih?" Sekalipun kepalanya sama-sama jingga, Karma tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sosok yang lagi memunggunginya itu.

Terlebih sekarang—Gakushuu justru menangis keras dengan begitu menyeramkan. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang hebat, membuat si marga Akabane jadi ragu untuk mendekatinya. Tapi bukan itu saja yang janggal—tangisannya terdengar lebih horor, begitu memekakan telinga. Bahkan sosoknya turut menggeram-geram, seraya mencakar-cakar lantai dapur. Didukung efek pencahyaan yang mantap—temaram—sosoknya jadi kelihat dua kali lipat menyeramkan.

Karma seketika menahan napas diam-diam.

.

 ** _Gakushuu kesurupan?_**

.

"Gakushuuuu. Jawab gua. Lu kesetanan apa gimana, sih?"

Pada akhirnya, si marga Akabane memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Dua tiga langkah, sebelum kedua manik tembaganya, membulat sempurna tatkala 'Gakushuu' yang dikiranya Gakushuu menengok sambil menunjukan sepasang manik merah bulat—melotot, hingga membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Senyumnya sangat manis—terlalu manis malah, sampai-sampai bibirnya jadi sobek ke telinga, mengucurkan darah segar yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

Dan, mukanya hitam pekat.

 **Bawa gergaji.**

.

 _Mampus_...

.

 **NGGGG! NGGG! NGGGG!**

 **"AAAAAAAAAANJJIIIIIIIIIIRRRRR"**

Hitungan pertama, Karmapun auto-lari meninggalkan dapur, sesudah berhasil mengambil ponsel tercinta.

.

.

.

Selama bersembunyi di ruang tengah sambil bawa tongkat bisbol, Karma nggak habis pikir dengan cerita fiksional Kirara yang ternyata beneran terjadi.

Makhluk pembunuh dengan gergaji mesin itu mungkin memang ada—meneror seluruh kompleks perumahan yang ada di kota ini. Dan sialnya, malam ini si pembunuh rupanya memilih rumahnya. Tapi Karma nggak yakin harus menyebutnya sebagai pembunuh atau setan beneran, soalnya mirip.

"Aduh. Gakushuu juga ke mana, sih? Jangan bilang dia udah balik ke kamar..."

Dengan nafas memburu, si kepala merah sempat-sempatnya menyalakan ponselnya yang diambil nya sewaktu lagi di dapur. Jemarinya yang bergetar membuka aplikasi _chat_ nya, dan tidak mendapati _chat_ apapun. Ia mencoba menghubungi Gakushuu, tetapi naas—sambungannya terputus karena ponsel Gakushuu rupanya mati.

Karma rasanya mau mati saja.

.

.

"Ah—untungnya Karma punya kotak P3K di rumahnya, heuheu."

.

Akabane Karma mengintip dari balik sofa, menyaksikan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan dari arah lorong yang mengarah pada kamar mandi. Tampaklah sosok Asano Gakushuu sedang berjalan ke arah ruang tengah sambil membawa senter. Kali ini fisiknya hampir mirip Gakushuu yang orsinil. Rambutnya oranye, kulitnya masih putih, serta kelerengnya berwarna ungu.

Tetapi karena masih trauma dengan _Gakushuu palsu_ , si manik tembaga memutuskan untuk tetap sembunyi di balik sofa seraya mengamati diam-diam. Telinganya dipasang baik-baik, mendengarkan tiap derap langkah yang diambil oleh Gakushuu. Sampai tak sengaja telinganya menangkap bunyi berisik dari kejauhan. Karma seketika terlonjak kaget.

"Eh? Bunyi apaan, sih? Tadi alarm, kok sekarang kayak bunyi gergaji? SIAPA YANG MAU NEBANG POHON MALEM-MALEM BEGINI?"

.

 _Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk melawak, Gakushuu sayang._

.

Karma tak henti-hentinya merutuki kekasihnya yang masih saja memasang tampang bodoh sambil menyorotkan senternya ke sumber suara—arah dapur. _Bukannya lari_. Karma jadi ingat adegan di film horror yang disodorkan Kirara minggu lalu, di mana karakter utamanya bernasib tragis usai memenuhi rasa penasarannya untuk pergi ke ruang bawah tanah. Jelas-jelas bunyi dari ruang bawah tanah itu bukan bunyi macam konser idola yang patut untuk didatangi—melainkan tangisan anak kecil—tapi malah nekad, dan ujung-ujungnya dibunuh pake pisau daging.

Modar, deh. Ahahaha—eh tunggu, **MODAR**?!

"G-Gakushuu!" Kali ini si Akabane memberanikan diri untuk nongol dari balik sofa. Gakushuu yang masih menyoroti dapur sontak membalikan badan, dan mengarahkan senternya tepat ke kelereng tembaga Karma.

.

 ** _Silau, goblok._**

.

Tetapi meskipun cahaya terang itu menyorot matanya, Karma dapat melihat sosok berleher patah yang tiba-tiba mendekati Gakushuu dari belakang. Gergajinya diangkat tinggi-tinggi seakan siap untuk membelah si rambut jingga menjadi dua bagian, serta senyum lebarnya yang mencapai telinga itu disunggingkan dengan sangat manis.

Karma membelak—"B-BELAKANG LO!"

Beruntung refleks Asano junior sangat cepat sehingga ayunan gergaji itu tak berhasil mengenai kepalanya. Gakushuu yang menghindar dengan berjongkok—dibarengi tampang sangat ganteng ala protagonis di film _action_ —segera memandang makhluk di belakangnya melalui tatapan yang sangat menghina, "Bodoh apa bagaimana? Kalau suara gergaji lu seberisik itu, lawan lu pasti denger, bego."

.

 _TAPI SERIUS SEKARANG BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK SOK-SOK KEREN! NYAWA KAMU DIPERTARUHKAN, SAYANG—_ ASDFGJKL—

.

Karma jadi gregetan sendiri di belakang sofa.

Dan seperti dugaannya, terjadilah perkelahian sengit antara kekasihnya dengan si makhluk antah berantah yang membawa gergaji—serasa sedang syuting film _thriller_. Sambil menyerangpun, makhluk itu tak henti-hentinya tertawa mengerikan—mirip kuntilanak—dan mampu membuat Karma merinding. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa Karma yang biasanya punya jiwa membunuh tiba-tiba dokem di sofa sambil ngemil setoples kacang goreng. Kakinya terlalu gemetar untuk melangkah sih, ahahaha. Lagipula Gakushuu itu kuat kok—pasti sanggup mengalahkan makhluk pembunuh itu.

 _Eh, iya, kan?_ Kenapa Karma tiba-tiba ragu begini.

"Setan" Gakushuu kelihatan mengambil vas bunga, kemudian melemparnya tepat ke kepala botak nan hitam si pembunuh Dikiranya berhasil, padahal engga.

Makhluk misterius itu dengan cepat menghajar Gakushuu tepat di kepalanya, hingga tak sadarkan diri, dan ambruk ke lantai. Karma membelak—kedua manik tembaganya memancarkan kengerian. Ia sudah ancang-ancang untuk _menyerang_ , namun makhluk bergergaji itu terlebih dahulu menaruh tubuh ringkih kekasihnya di pundak, sebelum akhirnya membawanya menuju lantai dua.

.

 _Nggak tau mau apa ke sana._

.

Tapi Karma tahu akan ada sesuatu yang buruk, sebab instingnya kali ini terasa sangat nyata.

"Ya ampun. Ini kenapa si jeruk bego segala diangkut." sambil menggerutu, si kepala merah beranjak dari balik sofa, menggerakan kedua kakinya yang masih bergetar hebat menuju tangga.

Tangga yang mengarah pada lantai duapun entah kenapa terasa begitu mencekam—padahal kalau siang hari, Karma nggak pernah takut sedikitpun walau cuma tinggal seorang diri di rumahnya yang gede. Ia mulai menapaki satu per satu anak tangga dengan pelan. Masih geter, tapi persetan—Kalau Gakushuu _diapa-apakan_ sampai mati bagaimana?

"Ayo Karma. Nggak usah takut..." ia diam-diam menyemangati diri, sewaktu tinggal tiga langkah lagi mencapai di lantai dua.

Dan ketika berhasil tiba di tujuannya dengan selamat sentausa, kengerian yang betulan baru terpampang di hadapannya.

.

Karma nggak pernah tau, kalau koridor rumahnya akan segelap ini. Gelap gulita malah, kalau pintu yang di ujung sana tidak terbuka sedikit.

.

 **NGGGGG! NGGGG! NGGGGGGENG!**

 **"B-Brengsek mau apa kau? HMPPPH—"**

.

Akabane Karma merinding.

Barusan telinganya mendengar suara teriakan Gakushuu, serta mesin gergaji yang menyala dari ruangan ada di ujung koridor—gudang. Seumur-umur, Karma belum pernah menyentuhnya, apalagi masuk ke dalamnya. Tetapi aneh memang—pintu yang seharusnya terkunci, malah terbuka sedikit.

 _Ngomong-ngomong ini beneran rumahnya, kan?_

"U-ugh. Masa iya gua harus ke sana..."

Meskipun hampir menangis frustasi, pemuda dalam balutan piyama merah itu tetap melangkah di atas lantai koridor yang dingin. Suasana sangat hening, hingga derap langkah kakinya mampu terdengar dengan jelas. Menegangkan sekali, tetapi demi menjaga kehormatannya sebagai preman terkuat seangkatan, dia nggak boleh mundur.

.

Ayo semangat, Karma!

.

 ** _Jleb!_**

Hampir tiba di depan pintu tujuannya, Karma merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyapa permukaan kakinya. Ia menunduk, dan menemukan genangan cairan berwarna merah kental yang mengarah pada pintu gudang.

 _Hahaha. Sialan—ini darah siapa? Nyamuk kalau ditepok juga darahnya nggak sebanyak ini._

"... nggak boleh suujon. Ini sirup kok. Sirup kokopandan." Karma menggeleng-geleng sambil menepuk kecil kedua pipi tirusnya. Ia terus melangkah, dengan tak gentar.

.

 **NGGGGG! NGGGG! NGGGGGG!**

 **"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"**

Dan sekarang, akhirnya Akabane Karma tiba di depan pintu gudang rumahnya yang terbuka sedikit—dengan cahaya terang yang keluar dari senter dari dalam sana.

Tangan kanannya terarah, memegang kenop pintu tersebut. Jantungnya kian berpacu dengan lebih cepat, bahkan ketakutannya sekarang berada di puncak. Ia nggak tahu apa yang menunggunya di balik pintu ini.

Tapi—ada Gakushuu di sana.

Gakushuu harus diselamatkan dari makhluk bermata merah yang seenak jidat mengintipnya dari balkon kamar.

.

 **Tapi—gimana?**

Karma rasanya mau nangis detik itu juga. Yang ada di benaknya hanya gambaran kedua orang tuanya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di taman bunga. Aduh— _kenapa sih_.

.

 _Papa, dan mama tersayang, kalau besok anakmu tercinta ini mati—maafin Karma ya. Karma khilaf kok. Maaf Karma nyusahin mulu jadi anak._

.

Dan setelah berulang kali komat-kamit dalam kokoronya—akhirnya, pemuda berkepala merah itu memberanikan diri untuk mendorong pintu tersebut ke dalam.

Kelereng tembaganya seketika terbelak—kali ini lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya, tatkala menemukan segerombol makhluk yang sangat dikenalinya tengah menunggu dengan sorak sorai yang riweuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **JRENG!**

 **"Selamat ulang tahun, Akabane Karmaaaa~!"**

.

 _Hahaha. Ini nggak lucu, goblok._

.

.

.

Selama teman-teman kelas 3-E—ada Koro-sensei juga—asyik menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, beserta Asano Gakushuu yang ikut-ikutan nyanyi sambil tepuk tangan, Karma cuma menggerutu sebal. Di hadapannya sekarang tersaji sebuah kue ulang tahun—siap untuk ditiup.

Ini ide jahanam siapa yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mampus kayak tadi? Dikirain bakal melihat Gakushuu kesayangannya mau disiksa, eh malah ketemu teman-teman kurang ajarnya. Sumpah—ini acara ulang tahun paling nggak lucu. Karma kesel banget.

"Muka lu gemay banget pas gua intipin di balkon tadi, Karma-kun." seru Nagisa Shiota sambil melepaskan topeng yang menyelimuti wajah manisnya. Ia juga turut menurunkan gergaji mainan sedaritadi dipegangnya—pegal.

Jadi Nagisalah makhluk yang dikiranya pembunuh bergergaji—oke. _Nagisa kenapa kamu begitu brengsek_?

"Nggak lucu, ah. Emang lu semua nggak tau apa gua panik bangeeeet." Karma mau nangistetapi teman-temannya malah tertawa renyah melihatnya sengsara begitu, "Sebel. Argh. Sebel banget. Gakushuu juga lebih brengsek gara-gara sengaja gantiin alarm gue. Asdgaklsal"

"Ya kalau nggak gitu, acaranya kagak bakal jadi, sayang." Gakushuu senyum ganteng, sebelum akhirnya memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat banget. Karma serasa sesak juga berada di dada bidang berlapiskan piyama merah itu.

Tetapi—ujung-ujungnya Akabane Karma hanya tersenyum manis.

Sambil menikmati kue ulang tahunnya—yang rupanya _red velvet_ dengan warna kesukaannya—Ia serasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia, dan beruntung di bumi ini. Karma terharu banget begitu mendengar jerih payah teman-temannya yang sebegitu niat mengerjainya di acara ulang tahunnya kali ini.

Mereka semua terbaik.

Karma jadi makin sayang sama kelas 3-E.

.

' _Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman semua.'_

 ** _Dan barangkali—inilah acara ulang tahun yang paling berkesan di sepanjang hidupnya._**

.

.

.

"Ah, bocah-bocah nggak jelas."

Karma tersenyum geli sambil menyenderkan diri pada jendela, memperhatikan satu per satu teman-temannya yang sedang bersenda gurau sambil menikmati kue ulang tahun. Kalau sudah begini, Karma jadi nggak bisa marah.

"Gimana? Seneng, nggak?"

Sosok berkepala oranye di hadapannya terkekeh pelan—membuat Karma hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya jengkel, "Ya. Makasih banget loh, udah bikin gua jantungan. Tanggung jawab aja kalo gua jantungan beneran."

"Atuh jangan ngambek, Karmaa sayaaang~"

Gakushuu mencubit pipi Karma dengan gemay—dan entah karena memang suhu di gudang ini memang rendah, tangan Gakushuu jadi ikut-ikutan kerasa dingin.

.

 ** _Tring! Tring!_**

Mendapati ponselnya berbunyi, Akabane Karma segera menyalakan ponselnya, kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk.

.

 **[ Gakuchuu~ : Woi, lu di mana, bego? Gua di kamar lu nih. ]**

.

 _Lah._

Karma serasa membeku.

Ia menengok, mendapati 'Gakushuu' sudah meninggalkannya untuk bergabung dengan anak kelas 3-E lainnya. Untuk seperkian detik dirinya masih diam sebelum menyadari ada yang janggal dengan 'Gakushuu' yang tadi mencubit pipinya gemas.

Kalau nggak salah tadi—sebelum mau tidur—Gakushuu meminjam piyamanya yang warna oranye karena senada dengan jeruk, kan? Soalnya Gakushuu suka jeruk, sih. Sedangkan yang barusan bersamanya adalah seorang Gakushuu berbalut piyama merah marun.

Yang warnanya merah kan cuma satu di lemarinya—itupun sedang Karma pakai sekarang.

.

 _AHHAHAHAHHA—Gakushuu ketiban cat merah apa gimana._

.

Jemari Karma dengan secepat kilat mengetikan pesan balasan.

.

 **[ Karma : Lah apaansi? Barusan lu cubit pipi gue. ]**

 **[ Gakuchuu~ : Kalo lu udah nyampe di kamar sini, baru deh gue cubit, ehehe. Buruan ke kamar sini. Anak-anak udah pada nggak sabar mau surprise in elu. Btw asik hari ini ultah~ ]**

 **[ Gakuchuu~ : EH SPOILER AHAHAHA MAAFIN GUE. Dah ah gausah banyak cincong, sini buruan lu. ]**

.

 ** _Anjing._**

Suasana di ruangan tersebut mendadak senyap—bahkan Karma sadar kalau sosok-sosok yang berada di belakangnya kini tengah memandangnya dalam diam, tidak lagi saling bersenda gurau. Bahkan senter sebagai satu-satunya pencahayaan dalam ruangan mendadak mati, menyisakan cahaya dari luar jendela sebagai penggantinya.

Dan entah karena semakin malam, atau apa—udara di gudang terasa lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya.

.

 **[ Karma : Tapi ini gua lagi di gudang, gara-gara barusan lu pada surprise-in gua... Gakushuu jangan ngelawak dong.**

 **[ Gakuchuu~ : ... hah? ]**

 **[ Gakuchuu~ : Tadi mau pake gudang sih, btw. Tapi gajadi soalnya kegembok. Sini Karmaaaa. Mau makan kue kaaan? ]**

.

 _Hahaha—ini tambah nggak lucu lagi, sumpah._

.

 **[ Karma : Pap coba ]**

 **[ Gakuchuu~ : *send a picture* dah puas kan lu? Yaela ngapa jadi tambah spoiler dah wkwkw. Sini, say. Kuenya keburu gua makan nih ]**

.

Begitu melihat foto kamarnya yang dihias dengan begitu meriah, beserta figur-figur teman sekelasnya yang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta, Akabane Karma hanya senyum manis. Kemudian tertawa penuh ironi dalam hatinya.

Ini kenapa sial banget. Hahaha. Terus kalau orang-orang yang asli sedang menunggunya di kamarnya, lantas yang barusan lima belas menit lalu merayakan ulang tahunnya siapa dong? Aduh ahhaha, sejak kapan teman-temannya belajar menggandakan diri sih.

 **SEJAK KAPAN HAH—**

.

 **[ Karma : Gaku... ]**

 **[ Gakuchuu~ : Apalagi Karmaaaa?**

 **[ Karma : Kalo besok nemuin mayat gua di gudang, bilang ke Mama Papah gua kalo gua nyesel udah jadi anak nakal ya. Terus titip salam buat temen-temen. Makasih. Aku sayang kamu, Asano Gakushuu. Sekian. ]**

.

Dengan secepat mungkin—serta tanpa menoleh ke tengah ruangan, Akabane Karma kabur ke pintu gudang yang tertutup.

Dan sungguh klise sekali— **pintunya kekunci.**

"Yaudah, mati aja di sini, mah. Hahaha." Karma nangis beneran sambil memutar-mutar kenop pintu dengan lemas.

Harusnya Karma paham—Dia aja nggak tau tempat kunci gudang, kenapa tiba-tiba kebuka coba? Semuanya memang aneh sejak awal.

Bahkan, _'sirop kokopandan'_ juga janggal. Itu sih yang seharusnya jadi peringatan keras bagi Karma. Haha. Dan dia nggak sadar itu lebih awal. Dasar goblok. Malah dikira sirop kokopandan beneran.

 ** _—padahal nggak lengket, dan baunya busuk._**

.

"Karma-kuuun~ akhirnya kebongkar, ya? Padahal aku kepengen ngerayain ulang tahunmu lebih lama."

.

 _Mampus hehe :)_

.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang langkah kakinya sangat keras berjalan mendekati Karma dari belakang, kemudian memeluknya seenak jidat. Dari sini, bau yang sangat tidak mengenakan terendus oleh indra penciuman si kepala merah. Bahkan untuk ukuran tangan manusia—sesuatu yang melingkari pinggangnya ini sangat besar, bernanah, juga kukunya panjang-panjang.

 _Anjir. Makhluk apalagi ini._

Akabane Karma cuma merem, nggak berani melek apalagi nengok, "G-gua belom mau mati sekarang, please..."

"Ah, masa? Yakin nggak mau nyusul guaa?"

Nafas berat itu menyapu tengkuknya—membuat Karma langsung merinding, dan nangis makin kejer, ".. aduh yaampun."

"Karma, kamu kok merem? Liat aku dong. Aku kan jadi nggak bisa ngeliat mata kamu yang indah itu."

.

Dan, tepat sedetik kemudian—sepasang jari membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara paksa. Kini Karma dapat lihat dengan jelas, tepat 2 centimeter di depannya—sebuah wajah hitam legam, dengan sepasang mata bulat warna merah, dan mulut yang sobek sampai ke telinga. Senyum-senyum manis, sambil menggerak-gerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Sosoknya tertawa nyaring tepat di muka Karma. Persis kuntilanak.

.

 ** _anjir._**

.

 **"GOBLOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK—"**

.

Akabane Karma langsung pingsan di tempat dengan mulut berbusa.

.

.

.

 ** _Tamat._**

*

 ** _(A/n )_** HALOOO HALOOO! Perkenalkan saia pendatang baru di sini ehehe. Bagaimana ff nya? Kurang serem, kah? Apa bagaimanaa? Btw, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis horror, jadi maklum ya kalo seremnya kurang menggigit/? Dan mungkin humornya garing / ga berasa? (?) :")

Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKABANE KARMA AHAHAHAHA. FF ini didedikasiin buat ulang tahun dia :) Ah, maafin yaa udah nistain Karma separah ini di FF bejat ini ehehuehe. Tapi nggak apa-apa kan (?) /digampar

Sekian, yaa. Terima kasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sampe bawah sini. Makasih banyaakkk. Review dari kalian akan sangat berharga untuk saya ke depannya hikseu :")

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Owari._**

"Gakushuu, kamu nggak apa-apa ngebuat pacar kamu pingsan begini?"

Sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa ulang tahun yang masih ada di meja—Kaede Kayano menyeletuk. Ia menatap Akabane Karma yang terkapar dengan mulut berbusa di atas lantai.

Sementara Gakushuu, hanya tertawa sebelum melepas topeng setannya beserta 'tangan mainan' yang dibuatkan Koro-sensei spesial untuknya. Ia kemudian menggendong Karma yang lima menit lalu pingsan, dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli, "Ya nggak apa-apa. Nanti juga bangun sendiri."

"Tapi kamu kayak tai."

"Sekali-sekali gua mau bikin dia ketakutan, hehe. _Anyway_ , makasih ya, udah ngebajak hape gue."

"Selaw. Tapi ingat janji lu, ya."

"Yang mana?"

"Pudding stroberi di toko depan sekolah."

"Oh. Oke, oke."

Usai ruangan kecil nan berdebu itu kembali rapi, anak-anak 3-E beserta Koro-sensei pulang—sedangkan Gakushuu memilih untuk tetap tinggal, dan menemani kekasihnya yang masih belum sadar di kamar.

Lampu sekarang sudah menyala—voucher listrik sudah diinput oleh Isogai. Sekarang, Gakushuu bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah letih pacarnya akibat ide jahanam yang dimilikinya. Jahat nggak sih?

 _Ah—tapi, tak apa._

Gakushuu segera mengecup kening Karma, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akabane Karma. Panjang umur, sehat selalu. Makin langgeng ya sama aku, ehehe."

.

.

.

 ** _Gabruk !_**

 _—loh, kok suaranya dari balkon?_

 **[ Beneran Tamat ]**


End file.
